It is proposed to operate a biomedical analytical mass spectrometer facility. The major sub-divisions of the overall activity will be (1) analytical service, (2) instrument development, and (3) methodology development. Electron ionization and chemical ionization techniques will be used. Research efforts will emphasize chemical ionization techniques. Instrument development efforts will be directed toward (1) obtaining techniques by which refractory materials can be volatilized, (2) coupling a liquid chromatograph to a chemical ionization mass spectrometer, and (3) enhancing chemical ionization sensitivity. Methodology development efforts will be directed toward utilizing and developing improved methods of sequencing peptides and proteins using mass spectrometry.